


Беспрекословная Любовь

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Пять жизней. Они каждый раз находят друг друга. И любят. Они связанные вселенной сквозь время и пространство души.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мне не хватает жанра «стеклище» для этой работы. Не считаю это фф, тут все куда сложнее. Тут есть визуал и саунд, я вообще обозвал это «аудиовизуальным» текстом. Куски в /слешиках/ так надо было, да.

_так сними нас обоих с креста_

Толпа подчиняет его себе. Толпа в его сознании порождает жестокие, дикие мысли. Толпа нашептывает ему, разрывая разум своим гадким криком.

Джудас зло скалит зубы. Им его не одолеть, он ведь сквозь ложь способен видеть. Джудас чувствует эту мучительную горечь в мыслях.

/я не сделаю этого/

/ни за что/

/нет/

Толпа издевательски смеется ему в лицо. Он в ней, словно в бреду, видит Мэри, Питера, Эндрю. Джудас испуганно смеется, не могут же и они желать Джизасу смерти. Сознание его горит огнем.

/я вам не сдамся/

Он Джизаса любит. Всем сердцем, всей душой, всем собой, неправильно и запретно любит.

Джудас падает на колени, пытаясь спрятаться от них, уберечь свои мысли и свою любовь. Толпа знает о нем всё. Она рвет его сознание на части, внушая ту ужасную идею, что ему никогда принадлежать не будет.

/защити меня/

Он сам с ними не справится. Его сил не хватит, он ведь один против них всех.

/я не предам его/

Джудас закрывает глаза. Он чувствует, как м ы с л ь жжет его сознание, и знает, что они его руками сделают. Он Джизаса обвиняет, орет на него до хрипоты и впервые видит страх в его глазах, словно отражение собственного.

Джизас не понимает. Джизас к нему тянется, руками лицо обхватывает, заставляя на себя посмотреть.

/Боже, он же знает, что это не я?.. /

/он же знает/

Джудас хочет ему в ноги рухнуть, на коленях умолять.

/позволь мне дальше любить тебя/

В синих глазах Джизаса слезы блестят, когда Джудас в своем бешенстве сбегает. С глаз долой, лишь бы хуже не сделать.

Джудас себя марионеткой, игрушкой в чужих руках ощущает. Он чувствует, как внутри тьма, посеянная толпой, поднимается вихрем, как захватывает его с головой.

/это не я/

/я не предам тебя/

Они убьют Джизаса его руками. Его тошнит и лихорадит, когда он идет к Кайафе. Джудас плачет, обращаясь к ним, и не может этого не сделать. Так предрешено.

Джудас выдает его.

У него кровью сердце обливается, слезы блестящими дорожками расчерчивают щеки, а пламя, пожирающее сознание, отступает.

/Джизас/

Они ругаются. Джудас вымолить прощение хочет, но от обвинений злоба в нем вновь вспыхивает темным вихрем. Он на Джизаса кричит до хрипоты, он в него вцепиться хочет, прижать.

Джизас замахивается, будто пощечиной обжечь хочет, Джудас даже к боли от его рук прильнет.

/прошу-умоляю, сделай это/

Но Джизас только прогоняет его, словно сам не выдержит. Он ведь наивного, яростного Джудаса тоже любит.

Ему поцелуем предать свою любовь суждено. Джудас истерично хохочет.

/я люблю тебя/

Джудас губами к щеке прижимается, руками бережно касаясь плеч. Он слез не удерживает, всхлипывает. Он мелко дрожит не в силах пошевелиться.

— Я не хочу… Я… Это не я…

— Я знаю, родной, — шепчет Джизас и к губам своими прижимается. Тот отвечает отчаянно, сжимая в объятиях до хруста в ребрах, пальцами по спине скользит, путается в волосах. Джизас его слезы стирает, сцеловывает, перебирая намокшие прядки темных волос.

— Я без тебя жить не хочу.

Джизас отрешенно головой мотает, прижимая ладонь к его губам.

— Не смей…

— Я не смогу.

— Ты найдешь меня и в другой жизни, ты всегда найдешь меня, — он вновь легко его целует, — я знаю, Джудас.

— Ты простишь меня?

/позволишь любить себя? /

Джудас в него утыкается, воет мучительно, чувствуя, что душа вместе с Джизасом умирает. Сердце Джудаса в его руках уже давным-давно трепещет.

/я люблю тебя/

— Я тоже, — Джизас стискивает руки у него на спине.

Джудас за его мучениями наблюдать не может, его наизнанку выворачивает. Он на колени рядом с ним бросается и вновь отчаянно цепляется за плечи.

/я найду тебя/

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет он, накидывая петлю себе на шею. Он за смертью Джизаса наблюдать не сможет, не вынесет, Джудас умрет вместе с ним. Но от его смерти Джизасу больнее, чем от тридцати девяти плетей.


	2. Chapter 2

_терять уже я научился научи прощать_

Воспоминания о той жизни болью отдаются в сердце. Джудас ее в памяти воскресил еще ребенком. Он боится о ней думать, боится думать о Джизасе.

/простит ли он меня?.. /

Гадкий голос внутри нашептывает, что нет. Джудас от него зло отмахивается. Он от голоса и от мыслей дурных сбежать далеко-далеко на север пытается, лишь бы стереть из сознания высеченный образ обжигающего Иерусалима. Лишь бы забыть его кровь на белом песке.

Джизаса забыть.

Им будет лучше, если Джудас его не найдет. Им бы и в той жизни никогда не встречаться. Не любить друг друга.

Джудасу в горьких, тягучих кошмарах он каждую ночь приходит, смеется, как только он умеет: ласково и тепло. Джудасу кажется, что над ним смеется, обжигая искрящей язвительностью и жестокостью. Он знает, что Джизас тоже жив, но забыть о боли той потери просто не может.

/ты обещал меня найти/

Его из сна выдергивает, как марионетку на нитках. Джудас до синяков трет виски, словно наяву слыша его голос.

Не Джизас его, он сам себя простить не может.

/я не вынесу тебя еще раз потерять/

Джудасу хочется броситься неведомо куда, найти его, он мечется, вцепившись в волосы. Он на черном песке калачом сворачивается, пытаясь не скулить от боли. Душа и сердце без Джизаса огнем горят. Он ему нужен.

/я не могу/

/я тебя не достоин/

Ласковый смех теплится где-то на краю мучающегося сознания, успокаивая ноющее сердце. Джудас с трудом делает вдох, нутро болит от холода и соленых брызг, вдох-один-другой, и, кажется, оживает.

Он сбежать сам от себя хочет.

Исчезнуть.

Джудас всё еще его любит.

Джудас в чью-то спину врезается, худую, сгорбленную, словно не подбитый мехом плащ укрывает плечи, а боль и мука. Темные пушистые кудри по щеке мажут.

/и, Господь милосердный, ты что, издеваешься?.. /

И глаза ярко-синие прямо перед ним, как и тогда, обжигают своей печалью.

Джизас его стискивает в объятиях с отчаяньем, до боли, лишь бы не сбежал, лишь бы вновь самого себя не испугался. У Джудаса руки трясутся. Он на колени перед ним падает, обнимая за ноги. У него сердце выламывает ребра.

Они одни среди снующих людей; толпа безмолвно наблюдает за ними.

/нашел, ты меня нашел/

— Я не смогу потерять тебя, — Джудас его имя шепчет, как молитву.

— А должен? — усмехается Джизас, путаясь в длинных, сплетенных в косы волосах. Джудас выглядит неуловимо иначе, и только глаза того же бледно-зеленого цвета. Любимого, родного.

Джизас тянет его с колен.

— Расскажи мне о себе, я столько не знаю… Ты снова старше меня? — Джизас улыбается уголками губ. — Я вот корабельщик, не стулья и столы, как ты говорил, но тоже с деревом…

Джудаса передергивает всем телом.

— Лучше б ты тогда меня послушал, — в его словах слишком много боли.

— Ты видишь сквозь ложь, жаль, что не можешь своими словами убеждать.

— Ты можешь!.. Ты всегда думал, что умнее нас всех! — ярится Джудас, мечась из стороны в сторону. Джизас огорченно кивает.

/я люблю тебя/

— Если бы ты знал…

— Так объясни мне!

Они сталкиваются взглядами, Джудас хватает его за края плаща, к себе притягивая. Между ними едва-едва ветер прорваться может, так близко они стоят. В Джудасе боль и обида говорят. Он ударить Джизаса хочет. Или поцеловать.

Джизас решает за него.

/будь моим/

Они делят ночь на двоих. А с рассветом Джудас уходит, не зная только одного — Джизас не спит.


	3. Chapter 3

_я черным птицам прикажу летите_

Джудас на этого взбалмошного мальчишку смотрит с недоумением.

Джудасу страшно и больно. Тот — наивный глупец — опять пытается до толпы достучаться. Джудаса разбирает больной и дикий хохот.

/ты моей смерти хочешь/

/тебе самому умереть неймется/

Джудас царапает несуществующий шрам от удавки. Джизас окровавленные руки к толпе тянет, вопрошая без слов. Толпа его разорвать на части хочет.

Джудас чувствует, как на губах от смеха проступает кровь. Джизас стерпит любые мучения. Он пытается толпу научить — Джудас удивительно ясно осознает, что всё закончится точно так же, как и столетия назад.

Джудас больше не верит. Он видит: сквозь свои слова Джизас сам понять хочет, сам ответ ищет.

Джудас распахивает бледно-зеленые глаза потрясенный своей догадкой. С верхушек деревьев срываются черные птицы. Мудрые, они видят и знают гораздо больше, чем наивные Джудас и Джизас, обреченные слоняться вечность и еще немного по земле.

/ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь/

Джудас видит сквозь ложь. Он видит сомненья Джизаса и, что больнее всего, его страх.

/ты боишься смерти/

Джудас не выдерживает, бросаясь к нему. Он вновь перед ним на коленях. Ярко-синие глаза горят неподдельным изумлением. Джизас узнает его, вспоминает.

— Боже мой, Джудас…

— Ты был моим, — выдыхает он сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что тот отшатнулся, отпрянул, как от пощечины. Джудас отчаянно хватается за него.

— Беги от этих неразумных, — на коленях умоляет Джудас, чувствуя теплые, ласковые руки в волосах. Джизас успокаивающе гладит его, обнимает.

Джудасу хочется завыть.

— Меня не распнут, — у Джизаса на губах грустная улыбка. Джудас его наивно и влюбленно поцеловать хочет.

Толпа их растерзает. Толпе не «хлеба и зрелищ», толпе — «крови и боли».

— Меня не распнут, — эхом, не веря самому себе. Джизас в отчаянии.

— Конечно же нет, — зло рычит Джудас, — тебя сожгут заживо! Прошу… Молю тебя, меня пощади, я твоей смерти, боли твоей не вынесу!

/я люблю тебя/

— Тогда почему ушел?..

Джудас всем телом вздрагивает.

— Я не могу смотреть, как ты умираешь, — едва слышно выдыхает он. Джизас улыбается. Джизас целует его.

Их отрывают друг от друга.

Джудас кричит что-то, вырывается, перед его взором костер уже полыхает. Он стражников раскидывает, падает перед Джизасом, разбивая руки в кровь.

Джизас касается его ладони своей: кровь к крови.

/беги/

/ты должен жить/

Джудас бросается прочь. Он бежит сквозь лес, к скале, моля любых богов забрать его душу вместе с жизнью Джизаса. Он замирает у чернеющего обрыва.

/ты простишь меня?.. /

/я заберу их с собой/

Он хохочет, и эхо черных скал его голос хриплым птичьим клекотом повторяет.

Джудас берет факел. Он искалеченной черной тенью идет в беснующуюся деревню. Толпа заходится в злом ликовании.

Джудас поджигает один дом за другим, улыбаясь занимающемуся пламени.

/твоя смерть лишь мне обжигающей раной на сердце/

/твоя смерть лишь мне пустотой в душе/

Джудас сгорает в огне вместе с ним. Джизас знает — тот найдет его вновь.


	4. Chapter 4

_мы здесь никто лишь ветки для костра_

Джудас вмазывается в его губы обжигающим поцелуем. Они оба пьяны до безобразия. У Джудаса тени и карандаш потекли, волосы иголками от лака, Джизас в них пальцами путается.

Они шало целуются на глазах у всех, под грохочущие гитары и рев толпы. Джизас вызывающе выгибается, притягивая Джудаса так, что тот оказывается между его раздвинутых ног. Джудас скользит пальцами ему на шею, просовывая два под ткань ошейника.

— Охренеть, — выдыхает он в поцелуй. Джизас пьяно хихикает, задевая локтем руль мотоцикла, на котором сидит, шипит рассерженно.

/тебе нравится/

— Еще бы мне не нравилось, — хохочет Джудас, размашисто прикладываясь к бутылке. Джизас слизывает алкогольную горечь у него с губ.

Толпа разрывается криком и визгом, восторженно отдавая себя кому-то на сцене.

Джизас выхватывает у него бутылку, обливаясь случайно и видя, как в мгновение темнеет взгляд Джудаса.

— Хочешь, чтобы они так на руках тебя носили? Как Иерусалим?

— За почти две тысячи лет я еще не забыл, чем это закончилось, — огрызается Джизас. — И его ждет такой же конец, — он мельком бросает взгляд на сцену, — или хуже. Тот, кого в одно мгновение носят на руках, в другое эти же руки разорвут на части.

— Думаешь, повесится?

— Застрелится, — мрачно говорит Джизас, прилично отхлебывая из бутылки. Ярко-зеленые капли абсента размазываются у него по подбородку. — Он обречен на муки их любовью, как я. Поцелуй меня.

Джудас хохочет, запрокидывая голову и красиво обнажая шею. Ему кажется, что он обдолбан, любовь Джизаса, его тело и душа, которые он отдает ему, срывают крышу лучше любой кислоты. Джизас прикусывает бьющуюся венку, оставляя засос.

Он отдает себя всего Джудасу.

Тот ведет ладонями по его животу, проникая под ремень, заставляя выгибаться в своих руках. Джизас поддается ему навстречу.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Джудас. Срывающийся стон, почти крик, служит ему ответом. Джизас шире разводит ноги, поддаваясь под запретную ласку.

Джудас целует его, прикусывает губы до крови. Он чувствует тонкие пальцы Джизаса везде.

Алкоголь и любовь разъедают кровь кислотой. Они друг в друге растворяются.

— Мы с тобой… — Джизас выдыхает ему в губы, — наконец-то вместе. Вместе… Ты же не уйдешь?

/я столько раз находил тебя/

/и столько же найду/

Джудас боится в это верить, боится любить его, боится целовать и ласкать его. Шею навсегда будет обжигать жесткая петля, сломавшая ему позвоночник.

Он помнит ту боль.

/простишь ли ты меня?.. /

/мне никогда не было за что тебя прощать/

Джизас хрипло стонет, выгибаясь под жаркими прикосновениями. Он пьян и удивительно счастлив, впервые за две тысячи лет.

Джудас безумно ухмыляется, сжимает пальцы, заставляя излиться ему в ладонь. И выпивает его в обжигающем поцелуе.

/ты всегда был только моим/

/ты понимал меня/

Они рвут друг друга взглядами: до черноты и взрыва сверхновой под веками.

Толпа заходится криком, и свет на сцене гаснет.


	5. Chapter 5

_в которой был бы ты любим_

Джизас на сцене под слепящим светом стробоскопов словно ожившая икона.

/так и есть/

Джудас почти истерично хохочет. Джудас хочет быть рядом с ним, только он не готов свою жизнь раз за разом проживать под взглядом толпы. У него не хватит сил Иерусалим вспомнить и вновь Джизаса предать, играть в самого себя раз за разом.

Джудас мечется за сценой, дергая, сминая край футболки с каким-то дурацким текстом.

— Тебя никто кроме меня не поцелует. Не так.

— Я принадлежу тебе уже две тысячи лет, что тебе еще нужно, ревнивая бестолочь? — ухмыляется Джизас. Он ладонь ему на щеку кладет, пальцами скулы очерчивая.

— Ты, — обжигает искренним признанием Джудас. — Мне нужен ты. Я не смогу потерять тебя еще раз.

Синие глаза Джизаса вспыхивают испугом и пониманием. Он виновато жмурится, прижимая того к груди.

— Почему не сказал?..

/тебя бы это не остановило/

— Я бы не заставлял тебя играть самого себя! — вспыхивает Джизас. — Ты будешь страдать из-за меня! Ты и так…

Что-то во взгляде Джудаса ему покоя не дает. Вытершиеся, но не забытые ужас, боль, обида. И слезы в любимых бледно-зеленых глазах.

— Что такое, родной? — Джизас касается его скул, гладит нахмуренные брови, трепещущие веки. Джудас льнет к его рукам.

— Я боюсь, что они узнают тебя, что тебя опять распнут из-за меня, — Джудас прижимается к нему. Он тянется к нему сердцем и душой. Растворяется в его объятиях.

/доверься мне/

/не бойся/

Джизас его легко направляет. Он успокаивает Джудаса одним взглядом и мимолетным прикосновением.

Толпа их обожает.

Они вновь орут друг на друга до хрипоты. Джизас пугается — такой ярости он не видел в нем даже тогда, под обжигающим солнцем Иерусалима, — и любит его.

/молю, прости меня/

Джизас хочет перед ним на колени упасть, как зеркало отражая. Вцепиться в край футболки, руки поцеловать. Джудас в своей ярости прекрасен.

Джудас его через всю сцену швыряет. Он кричит так, что горло болит. Он словно отыграться за все их жизни и смерти пытается.

/я люблю тебя/

Джудас хватает его за рубашку, притягивая к себе. И целует. Страстно, жарко, вслушиваясь в отчаянный стон.

— У моего поцелуя всегда был другой смысл.

Толпа отступает.


End file.
